Love?
by pianogirl203
Summary: Darcy Lewis never thought that she would get the chance to leave London to go and work for the Avengers...And she sure as hell never thought that she would be left all alone with only the Winter Soldier for company.
1. Chapter 1

Love?

Hola! So, I actually have this story posted on Wattpad and I don't want any of you to get confused and say 'Oh, you copier,' ya-de-ya-de-ya. So, if you find this story on Wattpad, it's also written by me. Just wanted you guys to know.

* * *

><p>Darcy Lewis was a normal woman... Ok, aside from the part that she knew the God of Thunder's phone number. But this? No, Darcy hadn't been expecting this at all.<p>

"Are you ready Darcy?" Jane asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Darcy said. She was excited to start her new job at Avengers Tower, but wasn't excited to meet the real Avengers. Yes, she obviously thought that all of them were probably really kick-ass, and that they did indeed save the entire world from aliens, but... Were they really as nice as they seemed? For all she knew, Steve Rogers could have depression or Tony Stark could be wearing a wig, who knows! Anyway, Darcy was on a private plane with all of her science equipment and her science boss, Jane. Unfortunately, Phil Coulson sat next to her and she kept giving him dirty looks.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked her.

"Oh, you know why. You little iPod stealer." She said. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I told you this already. During the process of removing the electronics from S.H.I.E.L.D. we accidentally broke it. I'm sorry." He explained.

"But, you still owe me an iPod." She said. He just shook his head and went to check on the planes course. Jane peeked around her computer and gave Darcy a worried look. Something was seriously bothering Darcy...That's never good.

"Darcy, are you alright?" She asked with a serious expression. Jane knew that Darcy couldn't have a long-distant relationship with Ian, and that had resulted in the two breaking up. But still, Jane was worried for her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous that's all. I mean...What if they don't like me?" Darcy asked. Jane almost fell out of her chair.

"Darcy, how could they not like you? Your fun and energetic, and you always bring smiles to people's faces. If they don't like you then it's their loss." Jane said. Darcy smiled and relaxed a bit more.

"Thanks. I'm still nervous, though." She said.

"Then how about we get some donuts?" Jane asked.

"Oh, donuts sound amazing right now." Darcy said. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"Come on Steve, you need rest." Sam said as the two wandered around part of NYC. The Winter Soldier, Bucky, was spotted here a day ago, but there was no sign of him.<p>

"I need to find Bucky" Steve said. Even though he knew that they both needed a break. The 2 had been searching for 5 months and they hadn't even caught a glimpse of Bucky.

"Alright, but only 2 days." Steve said as the two changed their direction and began walking to Avengers tower. What they didn't know was that on the rooftop of a nearby building, The Winter Soldier sat there. Watching in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Darcy was setting up her new apartment in the tower when she heard a knock on her door. She turned around to find billionaire, playboy, genius, and philanthropist Tony Stark.<p>

"So, you're the assistant?" He asked while eating blueberries. She had no clue where they came from.

"Darcy Lewis is the name." She said as she walked towards him, "And no...I'M THE AWESOME ASSISTANT." She yelled, "Nice to meet you." She finished.

"Nice to meet you too." He replied with a smile. This girl had energy and seemed daring...He was already liking her. But then she did something completely unexpected...She pulled his hair!

"Hey don't touch the hair!" He said as he petted it lightly.

"So, you aren't wearing a wig." She stated.

"I'm a billionaire, you seriously thought I wore a wig?" He asked.

"You never know." She said, "Does Steve Rogers have depression?" She asked.

"No...I think." He said, "Why are you asking?" He said.

"Just to test out my theories." She said.

"Ok, pop quiz. Do you like cake?" He asked.

"Who the hell doesn't?" She asked, "Wait, don't answer that." She said.

"Ok then. Do you like coffee?" He continued.

"Really? Your asking me this question when, out of all the electronics in my room, the coffee machine is the only one set up?" She asked while making hand gestures to the coffee machine.

"Touché. Alright you've passed the quiz. You're a lot more fun than many people in this building." Tony explained.

"Thanks, though that scares me a little. So, when do I meet the other Avengers?" She asked.

"Well, Natasha Romanoff is trying to restart her life in Canada, though she will probably show up here sometime. Clint is probably hiding in his nest, otherwise known as the air-vents, and Banner is probably doing some science research. Old Capsicle is out with the Falcon searching for The Winter Soldier, or as I like to call him...Brainwashed friend number 1!" Tony explained. Darcy had seen the news reports of the mysterious man with a silver arm, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The man was brainwashed, frozen, and then used as a weapon to kill hundreds, maybe even thousands of people. The poor man.

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice asked. Darcy jumped and pulled out her taser.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"That's Jarvis. He's my robotic butler." Tony explained. Darcy had a look of astonishment on her face and began looking around the room to find the source of Jarvis's voice.

"Forgive me Miss Lewis. I am Jarvis a personal AI to Mr. Stark, as well as you now. If you need any help, I will be of service." He said.

"No friggin way!" She said while jumping in the air.

"Yes friggin way!" Tony said while mimicking Darcy.

* * *

><p>Ok, hope you guys enjoyed it so far. I just wanted to have a bit of an introduction to the story, but I didn't want it to be too long. I plan on continuing this story, but tell me what you think. More characters will be introduced in the next chapter.<p>

Live Long and Prosper,

Pianogirl203


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lovely, just lovely. Darcy was walking down a hallway when she ran straight into an angel. Seriously, the man was buff and had sandy blonde hair. Her heart began to race when she saw his handsome face. The angel had another man standing next to him who looked very uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Oh, jeez. I'm sorry." She said with a nervous smile. Day one on the job and she was already running into people...wonderful.

"Hey, it's alright. I've never seen you before, are you new here?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm Darcy Lewis, but you can call me Darcy." She said.

"Clint Barton. Nice to meet you." He said while shaking her hand. She was funny and energetic...Clint was liking her already.

"What's in the package?" He asked Darcy, who was carrying a small container.

"Oh, these? These are just some glazed donuts that-"

"That you didn't give to me? Come on, I am a very interesting person and donuts are my true love." He said with a funny smile. She laughed and gave a donut to him and the other man standing next to Clint...who they seemed to have forgotten about.

"Oh, and you are?" Darcy asked slowly. She didn't want to offend this poor man, who she had completely ignored. It wasn't like he was the Hulk, right?

"Bruce Banner. Very nice to meet you as-"

"Holy crap! Your Bruce Banner? Dude, if you told me that in the first place I could've made a much better impression than the usual 'I'm the intern,' sort of thing." She said. Crap, Darcy was rambling and that's never good. But she couldn't help herself, it's just...he was Bruce Banner!

He laughed. This day was going to get interesting.

* * *

><p>So far, Darcy had met Tony Stark, Clint Barton, and Bruce Banner. She already knew Phil (A.K.A. the iPod stealer), and Fury was technically her boss. But, she still had to meet the Black Widow, Steve Rogers, and Sam Wilson. Darcy, though, was on her own mission... Operation "Make Nick Fury eat a donut" was in progress.<p>

"Come on patches, the donuts aren't going to kill you." She said. He simply shook his head and laughed.

"Miss Lewis I ate a donut once. Later that day I lost an eye." He said.

"Umm, that's because you trusted someone, but you don't anymore so...just eat the damn donut." She said. He laughed and finally took a bite. He actually liked Darcy, but donuts just weren't his thing. Though he had to admit, this donut was freaking awesome.

"Fury." Natasha said as she entered the room. Darcy turned around with wide eyes, and a donut in her mouth...Unfortunately, Darcy looked like she was making out with the donut.

"Miss Romanoff please meet Miss Lewis." Fury said. Darcy gave her hand a slight wave and slowly pulled the donut out of her mouth.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Natasha said while shaking Darcy's slightly sticky hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Darcy replied with a smile. Natasha then proceeded in explaining all of her troubles over te past month, which involved almost getting killed by Hydra.

"Wow, and I thought I had issues," Darcy said, "Here have a donut." Darcy finished.

"Oh no, I shouldn't." Natasha said.

"Hey! Donuts are life, and they are food therapy. I mean, is that even a thing? Well, I guess it is now so...Eat the donut." She said. Natasha smiled and took the glazed donut. She could already tell that they were going to be good friends.

* * *

><p>Bucky was on top of a building watching New York City. It had changed so much and he was nervous. Bucky needed help, no, he needed Steve's help. Bucky had no choice. It was either stand around and do nothing, or actually try to get some help in remembering what Hydra had stolen. He just hoped to God that Steve was still there.<p>

* * *

><p>"Avengers there is an emergency meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Please report to the quin-jets immediately." Jarvis said. Steve sighed.<p>

"Man, and I just wanted a taco." Sam said as he and Steve began jogging. In a matter of minutes the Avengers left for a mission that would change Darcy's world for forever. Jane had left for a science convention, or as Darcy liked to call it "The Science Geek Convention" about a week ago. So, that left Darcy home alone in Avengers Tower. Or, so she thought. She had found Tony's t-shirt and could not figure out where his room was. She assumed the Penthouse, but things are never easy anymore. Finally, she gave up and walked into a random room.

"Say one word and I will kill you." A voice said as she was pushed against a wall. Something metal was surrounding her throat, but she didn't care. How in the hell did the tower get compromised? And most importantly, where were her therapeutic donuts?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dammit. How did this happen? Darcy was somehow being held up against a wall by a deranged ninja. This dude need at least 25 therapeutic donuts.

"Where is Steve?" The man asked.

"The Avengers were called in on a mission. Steve has gone with them." She explained. The man sighed.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Well, super-ninja-warrior dude, I am Darcy. And you are?" She asked.

"You don't need to know. When will Steve be back?" He asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Missions could last for days upon days, weeks upon weeks. You'll be lucky if you even see him by the end of the month." She said. That's when she realized that the cold object around her throat was a metal hand. A cold feeling crawled up her spine, "The Winter Soldier." She said as the realization dawned on her. His hand tightened around her throat even more and she felt herself losing consciousness.

"Never say that name," He looked around, "I was never here, do you understand?" He asked. She nodded her head, "Good, if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you slowly and painfully. Until someone walks in to find your dead body on the floor." He finished.

"Don't worry. Dude, I'm too awesome for that." She said. He hesitated...that was the weirdest comeback he had ever heard in his life. Darcy tried to be brave, but she felt herself shiver when his cold eyes stared at her. Bucky released his grip and she fell onto the floor, and with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>3 days had passed and the Avengers had not come back from their mission. It has also been 3 days since Darcy had slept for more than 4 hours. She would wake up in her sleep shuddering, and thinking of that cold hand around her neck. Just the thought of it made her blood curl. Jane was still away on her science trip, so that left Darcy home alone at Avengers Tower. Dammit, why had everything have to go to hell on her first week of work? Fortunately, She kept her taser in her back pocket and her mouth shut.<p>

Darcy was walking down the street to Starbucks one day, when her phone rang with it's Imperial March ringtone. Damn, she loved Star Wars.

"Hello." She said.

"Lady Darcy, how goes Ith?" Thor asked. She laughed. It still amazed her how Thor knew how to work an IPhone, yet Steve still had to use a flip phone.

"I'm alright." She said.

"What is wrong?" He replied.

"Nothing. At least, I hope it's nothing." She said.

"Darcy, please tell me what is going on." He said. She hesitated. Damn Thor and his God like ways.

"I'm just tired. I don't have to chase after anyone so my energy is a bit off balance." She said, trying to make a joke. But Thor knew better.

"Darcy, something is wrong. Tell me. For Odins sake, you are like a sister to me. I promise that I will always be here for you. So just tell me." He said. Darcy smiled, sadly. She could not risk her life.

"I just," she sighed, "I just, uh, miss Ian."

"The ex-boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah. You know, a tad bit of depression, ya-de-ya-de-ya." She said.

"Well, be careful Lady Darcy." Thor said.

"I will Thor. Thanks." She replied.

"Farewell." He replied and with that, he hung up. Darcy sighed and shook her head. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. Darcy walked back to Avengers Tower and into her room. She turned on the light and gasped.

"Hello again." The Winter Soldier said. He was sitting at her table, sharpening his knife. Darcy stood there awkwardly. Then she ran back out her door. It was no use though, for he soon caught up with her and pinned her against the wall, "I just want to talk." He said, and covered her mouth. She gave him a wide-eyed look, and then licked his hand. He pulled his hand back and gave her a disgusted look.

"Rule number one. Don't mess up my lipstick." She said. Man, she had worn her bright red lipstick too. He looked at her and then smiled slightly.

"Now, who's Ian?" He asked. She shook her head.

"What? How did you- you were spying on me." She stated. He gave her a blank stare and then released her. He began walking back to the room and Darcy followed. She was afraid to run away from him, in case he decided to pull out a gun. As they walked back into her room, she thought 'what if I don't make it back out?' Darcy felt sorry for this man, but she knew he needed help.

"What do you want?" She asked, "Besides Steve." He looked at her face. She had dark hair, and the perfect curves. Yet, she had a sweet and brave attitude.

"I want to remember." He said, "Everything. My life before I became this monster. The life I had to miss as decades past by." He said. She hesitated, then walked over to her TV and pulled out a collection of DVD's.

"Here, take these." She said and handed him the DVD's.

"What are they?" He asked.

"Decades worth of movies. I've got Gone With the Wind, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, The Alien Trilogy, Star Wars, everything. You want to start with the basics and movies are like therapy for me. Well, that and donuts but you get the idea." She said. He looked down at the many DVD's and smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't have a DVD player." He said.

"Shut the front door!" She said and he actually looked at the door.

"It's already closed." He said.

"No, it's like saying shut the-oh nevermind." She said, "We are going to watch the movies here then." She said and sat down on her couch. He stood there awkwardly, as she patted the seat next to her. Eventually, he did sit next to her. She popped in Seven Brides for Seven brothers, and sat back down next to him. As the opening credits came, Darcy turned to Bucky and smiled.

"This is an earlier movie, so that way you aren't overwhelmed." She said. He looked at her. After threatening to kill her, she simply welcomed him into her house because he simply wanted to remember...That's one of the kindest things someone has ever done for him. Why had she done this? Surely, no one is that kind, right? He didn't know, but he was great-full for all of her help. Now, he just had to wait for Steve. The only problem is, he just didn't know how long he had to wait.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been two days since Darcy had 'hung out' with the Winter Soldier. The Avengers had still not returned from their mission, and Jane had to go on an extended vacation. Darcy just remembered the conversation going like this.

"Hey Darcy. So there is this new science blah blah blah blah blah."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Darcy had replied.

"Blah blah blah blah blah."

"Cool Jane. That sounds awesome." Darcy had continued.

"Blah blah...Darcy are you listening to me?" Jane had asked.

"Huh, oh yeah. So your just staying away for another two weeks?" Darcy asked.

"Yep." And that was that. So now, Darcy was STILL home alone with nothing to do. She had spent the first day watching TV, playing with the coffee machine, and lying on the couch in awkward positions. Darcy actually missed the Winter Soldier...At least he would give her something to do.

A knock on the door had interrupted her thoughts. Darcy quickly got up off the couch and opened the door.

"Why is Nemo such a pain in the ass?" The Winter Soldier had asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Nemo. He disobeys his father's rules and talks to strangers. For gods sakes, he talked to an octopus that he had only known for 20 minutes." Bucky said. Darcy had her mouth wide open. Was he legitimately mad at Nemo?

"Um, I'm not sure. I mean, he was like two years old in fish years." She said. Bucky walked into her apartment,"Please do come in." She exaggerated.

"I'm just saying, if I was Nemo, I never would have touched the boat." He continued.

"His dad, Marlin, was a little overprotective, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yes, but still. Listen to your dad, Nemo. He's been through too much." Bucky said.

"Is this the main reason you wanted to come here?" She asked.

"Yes, but like, Marlin trusted a great white shark. 'Fish are friends not food' my ass. That shark was setting up a trap from the beginning. And Dory! Jesus, I have never laughed so hard. She just forgets everything and- and she just reminds me of me." He said. Darcy smiled sadly.

"Do you want anything?" She asked.

"I need a drink." He said. She hesitated and then stood up.

"Come with me." She said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Into the gates of hell...or Tony Starks suite. He has tons of alcohol there." She said. Darcy walked out of her apartment and Bucky followed. They both got onto the elevator and she pressed a button. They waited in silence until-

"Excuse me miss Lewis?" Jarvis asked. She jumped in the air and gave a slight scream...Bucky had picked her up and had gone into a defensive position with her in his arms.

"Whoa there cowboy. That's just Jarvis." She said. Darcy was having a strange sense of déjà vu, considering  
>Tony Stark had to explain this to her only a couple of days ago.<p>

"Forgive me Mr. Barnes. I am Jarvis, personal AI to Tony Stark and all of the Avengers. This includes Miss Lewis as well." Jarvis explained. Darcy put up a peace symbol and smiled. Slowly, Bucky put Darcy back down and mumbled a small sorry.

"It's alright. What do you want Jarvis?" She asked. The elevator had stopped. "And wait, how did you know Bucky was here?" She asked.

"I informed Mr. Stark two days ago and showed him the security tapes. He had said that you were helping Mr. Barnes so well that he wouldn't tell Mr. Rogers." Jarvis explained, "Mr. Stark also said that if anything bad were to happen that, quote 'The Tin Man's ass would be kicked.'' Jarvis explained. Hmm, well thank you Mr. Stark.

"Also, Do to your previous conversation. I now know that you would like some alcohol." Jarvis stated.

"Yeah, and?" She asked.

"Mr. Stark has made it protocol that you do not go into his suite without his permission for alcoholic beverages." Darcy sighed. Of course, dammit Stark.

"Well, you know what we have to do now?" She asked.

"What?" Bucky replied.

"It's time for operation 'sneak into Tony Starks suite hopefully without being noticed." She said.

"Miss Lewis I can hear everything your saying." Jarvis said.

"Hold on." She said to Bucky, "Jarvis, where's the control room?" She asked.

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh, you don't want to tell me, but you have to. You are scared that I'm going to go down to the control room and disable you." She said.

"It's highly possible." He said.

"Jarvis, your my personal assistant so, what I say goes. Now where's the control room?" She asked once more. Jarvis hesitated.

"Downstairs in the lobby. Show them your I.D. and you'll be good." He finished.

"Thanks Jarvis." She finished and turned to Bucky. His mouth was wide open.

"You amaze me." He said. She smiled,"I -I mean, wow your kind. Wait, no, ummm." Bucky continued. And that everyone, is how Darcy realized that Bucky liked her... In a different sort of way.

* * *

><p>They had done it.<p>

"Operation 'get the alcohol' was a success!" She said with a bottle of wine in her hand. Together, the two temporarily disabled Jarvis, got the alcohol, and then turned Jarvis back on.

"I thought it was 'sneak into Tony Starks suite hopefully without getting noticed'?" He asked.

"Well, you know I got bored and decided to change it to something more simple, so yeah! Operation 'get the alcohol' is a success!" She said once more. He smiled slightly and continued back into her room. He began drinking straight out of the bottle he had taken.

"So, did you watch any other movies that I gave you, besides Finding Nemo?" She asked.

"I might have watched The Sound Of Music. He said.

"Oh! I love that movie!" She explained and drank some of her own wine, "THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!" She sang completely off pitch. He laughed. That was when Darcy first realized that Bucky had the most wonderful laugh she had ever heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darcy was lying in bed, playing on her phone. She was soooo bored. She found it funny that Bucky was able to find the flaws in 'Finding Nemo', but yet he still loved it.

"Dory was funny as hell." He had said. She had laughed at that.

"So, why do they call them Clown Fish?" She didn't know. Hell, she was lucky to have half of a political science degree. Yet, was she falling for the Winter Soldier? Dammit, she couldn't even call him that anymore. Bucky. That was his name. A poor, innocent man who was brainwashed and trained to kill. He had lost everything he had loved. Now, here he was in a land unknown to him. Where there's electronics and everything costs more, and there was Darcy. A kind woman he had threatened to kill, who has so far welcomed him into her home because, well, because he didn't have one. Why? She didn't let random people off of the street into her house, so why him?

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed. Two fun filled weeks of Bucky knocking on her door every other day, and two weeks filled with movies and music. They had watched everything. Star Wars, Star Trek, The Godfather, freaking Batman! The Outsiders, everything! But tonight was different. Darcy was relaxing in front of her TV when someone knocked on her door. No, not knocking, banging! She rushed to the door and opened it to find something that brought tears to her eyes. Bucky stood in front of her with torn clothes, bruises covering his face, and a damaged shoulder. He looked like Hell.<p>

"Please he-help." And Bucky collapsed into her arms.

"Hang on Buckaroo." She said and pulled him over to her couch, "Stay right here. I'm going to go and get the first aid kit." She said. Darcy ran to her bathroom, grabbed the kit, and ran back to Bucky. He was covered in bruises and let out a soft grunt.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I-I was walking down an alleyway and there-there was this person. A woman. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't remember her. I tried so hard, but I couldn't remember. She turned around and I saw her face, And then I saw a man-" A knock on the door interrupted the two.

"Son of a nutcracker!" Darcy yelled, "Just a minute." She yelled at the door.

"It was a man. A Hydra officer." He sighed. Darcy stared at him in worry. Another knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'm coming." She yelled again and went to the door. Darcy looked through the peephole and saw Steve Rogers standing outside the door, "Jarvis are the Avengers back from their mission?" She asked.

"They arrived 20 minutes ago and I informed Mr. Rogers of Bucky's arrival." He said.

"Come on Darcy. Open up." Steve said. She looked at Bucky. This was not how she wanted to make a first impression. Hell, she was wearing a shirt that said 'Hello Kitty' on it.

"Ummm, Steve?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"We have a small problem." She said. Bucky looked at her with pleading eyes. Darcy sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She opened part of the door, not revealing anything behind her.

"Jarvis is nuts. Why does no one ever tell me the important stuff? I mean, I'm a very special person." She explained. He stared at her in confusion.

"Ok then, uh, where's Bucky?" He asked.

"You tell me. I haven't seen him all day."

"Jarvis said he was here." Steve stated.

"Jarvis also forgot to inform me you guys had arrived, so that's Starks fault." She said.

"How do I know your not lying?" He asked.

"Dude, I'm wearing a Hello Kitty shirt, that's slightly tight, yet you haven't stared at my boobs. We are like besties now because you aren't being a jackass." She said. He shook his head.

"I'll be back. Nice meeting you Miss Lewis."

"Call me Darcy." She said. He nodded at her and walked away. This is why she loved Hello Kitty.

* * *

><p>Darcy was dabbing at Bucky's cuts on his real arm. She had learned that Bucky was attacked by Hydra agents who had tried following him here. He had lost them temporarily, but wasn't sure if they were back on track.<p>

"I have to leave." Bucky said. Darcy stopped tending him.

"I'm sorry, but...What?" She asked.

"I don't want to put you in danger. You have helped me so much and don't deserve me." He said. Bucky stood up and started walking out of the room.

"But you can't." She said.

"Why? I can't give you anything except danger. What do you want from me?" He asked.

"You, you little poptart!" She said. He looked confused. She sighed and grabbed his face.

"Dumbass. You don't even realize it, do you?" She asked.

"Realize what?" He asked. She shook her head and kissed him on the lips. Bucky was shocked at first, but then began kissing her back. He put his hand on her waist while the other was supporting her neck. He was rough and passionate. She was sweet, but yet sassy as she kissed him.

"I'm falling in love with you Bucky Barnes."

* * *

><p>I'm awesome. I know! I know this chapter was kind of short, but hey! I still updated.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darcy didn't care if Bucky was an assassin. He made her feel happy and she was falling in love with him. Steve would probably be pissed that she never told him that Bucky had been visiting the tower for weeks, but hey, it's Darcy.

"No phone usage unless it's an emergency." Fury had said. Ok, technically Bucky coming to the tower could be considered an emergency, but Darcy never said she thought things through.

As Darcy finished kissing Bucky, there was another knock on the door.

"I know Bucky's in their Darcy. Let me in or I'll break the door." Steve said.

He wouldn't.

"I'm counting down. 1-"

Oh, he totally would.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Darcy said and opened the door. Steve stood there with his shield. He looked worried, anxious even.

"May I come in?" Steve asked.

"Dude, you just threatened to knock down my door. Are you seriously asking that question?" She said. Darcy had made cupcakes, but kind of forgot about them when she had kissed Bucky. She might as well eat them now. Steve walked into the room and looked at Bucky. Bucky rung his hands together and looked at Steve. The two slowly looked at each other and then-

"Achoooo!" Darcy sneezed. The men both looked at her.

"Sorry, sorry. I will just leave you two men alone." She said as she grabbed a cupcake and walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>Darcy waited outside the room for ten minutes. At one point, she heard arguing, then crying, and then silence. She didn't mean to eavesdrop...It just sort of happened.<p>

"Miss Lewis, Director Fury has requested your presence in his office." Jarvis stated.

"Thanks Jarvis. I'm on my way." Darcy said as she rolled her eyes. She was so screwed. As she rode the elevator down to Fury's level, she felt herself get more and more nervous. He wouldn't fire her right? She simply didn't inform Fury that the Winter Soldier, the man who was brainwashed by Hydra and tried to kill him, was visiting her every other day... Ok, she was definitely screwed.

As a back-up plan, Darcy got Fury a cup of coffee and donuts. She then took a deep breath and stepped into his office. Fury sat there with a 'Bitch this isn't the time to mess with me' sort of look. He stared at her tapping a pen.

"Hey Fury!" She said with an awkward smile, "How's it going?" She asked with a hopeful smile. He stayed quiet and continued to give her a death stare. She quickly set the donuts and cup of coffee on his desk and smiled widely.

"Miss Lewis, do you know why I don't trust people?" He asked.

"Ummm, maybe being the director of SHIELD would do that to a person?" She asked.

"No, it's because people who seem to work for me are always a pain in my ass." He stated.

"Oh, that-that's a very good point." She said.

"So, do you understand why I am mad at you?" He asked.

"Um-"

"I am mad at you because you were, and still are, harboring a wanted fugitive who tried to kill me, and who killed hundreds of other people, inside of your apartment."He stated.

"Well technically, he's visiting every other day." She said. Fury raised his eyebrows."Um, you have a very good reason to be mad at me." She said.

"So, I thank you for the donuts and coffee, but food doesn't work on me Miss Lewis." He said, "I should punish you for what you have done, but fortunately you have helped The Winter Soldier-"

"Bucky." She interrupted.

"What?" Fury replied.

"Bucky. His name is Bucky." She said. Fury sighed and continued on.

"Since you have helped Bucky reconcile with Steve, you will continue helping him until he is mentally stable." Fury said. Darcy breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, if you mess this up and Bucky has one of his...moments, and it results in him injuring or killing civilians, you will be fired and will never work for SHIELD again." Fury said, "No pressure." He added.

"Oh, ok then." Darcy replied. He dismissed her and as she walked back to her room, Fury bit into the donut.

"Damn, where does she get these donuts?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p>So, do you guys want me to write a chapter about Bucky and Steve's reconcile, or what?<p>

Live Long and Prosper

-Pianogirl203


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Darcy had left Fury's office and was heading back to her apartment, when she saw the Black Widow walk down the hall. Darcy had heard that the Black Widow did not have the best experience with Bucky, and had actually ended up getting shot by him at some point. Darcy assumed that she had learned about her and Bucky, along with everyone else in the building, but she kept her cool...At least, until the Black Widow pushed her against the wall and began death staring her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Natasha asked.

"A lot of things actually. For example, I really don't have a brain to mouth filter, so." Darcy explained. Natasha looked at her with her jaw dropped.

"You could've been killed. Allowing a man like that to stay with you. Are you nuts?" Natasha replied.

"Um-"

"Don't answer that. Now listen closely, what you did was a stupid mistake that could've cost your life, but he was better than that. You did something to him to help him settle down, and not freak out. Though according to Jarvis, there are Hydra agents out there looking for him and actually succeeded in almost kidnapping him. So, if he hurts you, I will kill him. But, I will know that it was on your own terms." Natasha said. Darcy nodded her head quickly.

"Yes, now I understand your pretty pissed at me, but you could please stop pushing me against the wall, that would be very helpful." Darcy said. Natasha dropped her and Darcy shook out her shoulders. There were definitely going to be some bruises later.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I've experience worse." Darcy replied. She pushed up her glasses and looked at Natasha. They were fairly close in height, but Natasha was taller and a bit thinner. Darcy didn't care. She had worn wedges today and she had a mean kick.

"Look, I just don't want anything to happen to you. Fury says your kind and smart-"

"Tell Fury I said thanks." Darcy interrupted.

"But, he also said that you didn't have a filter, and whatever pops to your mind usually comes out your mouth." Natasha said.

"Dammit Fury." Darcy replied.

"Just be careful." Natasha said and walked away. Well, that could've gone soooo much better.

Time skip brought to you by Avengers:Age of Ultron trailer. I watched it twenty times already.✌️

As Darcy walked back into her room, she saw Steve and Bucky bro-hugging. She didn't want to rain on their parade, so she slowly began closing the door-

"Darcy!" Bucky said. Dammit, she had totally ruined the moment.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I want to thank you. Without your help I would be confused as hell about this new world and I wouldn't have met Steve again." Bucky replied.

"Your welcome." She said with a salute.

"And Darcy?" Steve said. She looked back at him, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." She said, "I'm just glad you guys finally reunited." They both smiled and then something started buzzing. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell-phone.

"Hello?" He asked. He nodded his head a couple of times, "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." Steve said. He turned towards us and sighed.

"Avengers stuff?" Darcy asked. Steve nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. I, uh, have to go."

"It's alright. Go ahead and do your save the world thing." Darcy said. He looked at Bucky and smiled sadly. They hugged again and left, "Well...movie time?" Bucky smiled.

"Movie time." He replied. Darcy walked over to the TV and popped in a classic. Toy Story. After About twenty minutes, Bucky spoke up.

"So, Buzz Lightyear is like the guy from Star Wars?"

"Um, In a way, yeah! Except, you know, he's a toy." Darcy replied. He nodded his head and they watched the rest of the movie. Bucky enjoyed it, but Woody and Buzz's relationship reminded him of Steve. In a way, Bucky was Buzz. Buzz believed he was a real space ranger. He believed in following all orders given to him and never questioned it. Bucky's mind was controlled to follow every order given to him from Hydra. Buzz eventually realized that he was a toy. Just like how Bucky realized that he was a real person and could control his actions. Meanwhile, Woody knew he was a toy. But, he was a sheriff and practically symbolized America. He helped Buzz realize he was a toy, just like how Steve helped Bucky realize he was a man, and not a monster. It felt kind of weird comparing himself to an animated toy, but yet it felt kind of right. The duo eventually moved onto Toy Story 2. Jessie immediately reminded him of Darcy. Energetic, perky, happy, a little insane, but still a really great person. Bucky definitely liked her...But, did he like LIKE her? He didn't know. There were still so many things to sort out. He needed to know about the new history, science, math, and pretty much everything else that came into the world while he was gone. But, most importantly, he needed to face all of his doings as the Winter Soldier.

* * *

><p>When Steve had come back from his mission two days later, he found Darcy and Bucky sitting in the common room laughing. Steve was proud that Bucky had found someone...And he was glad it was Darcy. Steve backed out of the room and went to his bedroom. He pulled out his phone and called Bucky.<p>

"Hey!" Bucky picked up the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Steve asked. Bucky hesitated.

"The ceiling?" Bucky asked. Steve heard Darcy in the background. "Oh, um, I'm good." Steve smiled.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about anything. I know there's probably some stuff that you still want to talk about, and I'm free right now." Steve said.

"Ok, sure, that sounds fine." Bucky said and hung up.

"I'm going to a session with Steve. I'll be back soon." Bucky said to Darcy as he was closing the door. Dammit, they were in the middle of 'How to Train Your Dragon'

"Ok, love you." Darcy replied as he closed the door. He stood outside the door, with his metal hand still grasping the handle, when he realized what she had said. Did she really love him?! He looked back at the door and walked away. He really need to talk to Steve about this. Bucky practically jogged to Steve's room. He told him about Darcy.

"Do you love her?" Steve asked as Bucky sat on the chair, thinking. Bucky rung his hands together.

"I think I do."

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Steve asked. Bucky sighed.

"When the time is right." Bucky said. He wanted to change the subject. It felt kind of weird talking about his feelings. As the Winter Soldier, no one ever listened to him. They treated him like a machine. Bucky just wanted to take baby steps. Darcy was upstairs pacing the room. She really said 'I Love You' to Bucky. Why did she let it slip? Thy had only known each other for a few months. Sure, they had bonded quite a bit, but what if he didn't love her in return. Darcy needed to talk to Jane and Thor. Jane had arrived the previous day thinking that she would see her assistant right away...Wrong. Instead, she learned that her assistant/close friend had welcomed in the Winter Soldier off of the street. Such a great welcome home present, right? Darcy took the elevator up to the science lab.

"Jane!" Darcy said as she walked in. Jane was currently writing down a math formula and Thor was eating Poptarts.

"Hey Darcy? Did you finally come to tell me that you have been harboring a wanted fugitive in your apartment?" Jane asked.

"Ok, I should've told you about that, but I need you to keep an open mind." Darcy said.

"Is this why you were uncomfortably talking to me on the phone?" Thor asked.

"Yes, but at the time he had tried to kill me." Thor spit out his poptarts. "Don't freak out! Don't freak out! Just listen."Jane and Thor looked at each other and then back at Darcy. "Bucky and I bonded pretty well, and then I might've, accidentally, told him I loved him." Thor's jaw dropped. Jane dropped her piece of chalk.

"Does Bucky love you?" Jane asked. Darcy paced back and forth.

"I don't know! Just, ugh, banana balls." Darcy said.

"Well Lady Darcy, I don't know what to say." Thor said. "Are you dating him?"

"Technically!" She replied. "What should I do? Act casual? Stalk him?" Darcy said.

"Just be yourself. If he mentions anything, just be honest. If he loves you back, he should appreciate you sharing your feelings." Jane said. God, Darcy hoped so.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, some burglar decided to be a jackass and try to rob Darcy right outside of Avengers Tower. Of course, as soon as she saw him, she hit him with her purse and then tased him in the forehead. When the police arrested him, Bucky can running over and breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"Was the taser necessary?" He asked. She laughed.

"The taser is always necessary, oh sweet friend of mine." She said and kissed him on the lips. Darcy walked away with a particular sway in her hips. He just smiled.

The Avengers had gone on some weird mission a few days later. Darcy was in front of her TV when Bucky strolled in.

"What are we watching today?" He asked.

"Chicken Little." She said. Bucky sat next to her with a bowl of popcorn. The two split it and watched the movie. It had been slightly awkward since she had said 'I love you' to him, but they hadn't changed there rutine. The Avengers would go on a mission, and then they'd watch a movie together. During the work day, Bucky would stay in the lab listening to Darcy's brand new IPod, while she worked with Jane. The next morning, Darcy was working with Jane.

"So, how have you been?" Jane asked.

"Good. The money income isn't that good." Darcy said.

"I pay you the same as the rest of the scientists working for me." Jane said.

"And yet, I had to buy these jeans from Walmart." Darcy replied and did a little kick.

"You didn't buy them. You had Tony shop with you because he lost a bet, and force him to buy your entire wardrobe." Jane said.

"And when he spent 300 dollars at Walmart for me, I just laughed." Darcy said.

"Besides, I wasn't talking about money." Jane said.

"Then what were you talking about?" Darcy asked. Jane nodded her head towards Bucky.

"We are fine. Why?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know. A used-to-be assassin as a boyfriend. That's not your usual type." Jane said.

"Well, he has changed. Bucky's sweet and kind, and treats me like a lady." She said. "Speaking of relationships, I'm not the one dating the God of Thunder." Darcy pointed out.

"Touché." Jane replied and continued writing a math formula on the chalkboard. "Just, please be careful. He isn't completely sane at times, and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." Jane said quietly.

"Alright mother, " Darcy said. She looked around and got real quiet. "And besides, he's a great kisser." Darcy said with a girly giggle. Bucky had turned off the iPod and heard the last part. He smiled and then began listening to 'Anaconda' Darcy walked over to him, to see that his face had a look of pure disgust.

"How is this music?" He asked. She looked at the song he was listening to and took the iPod.

"Welcome to the 21st century." She said. "And how did Anaconda even get on my phone?" Then it hit her. "Stark!"


End file.
